


Still The One

by rinnenotsubasa



Series: Playlist [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 13:24:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17447822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnenotsubasa/pseuds/rinnenotsubasa
Summary: A few days before his 40th birthday, Seungkwan reminisced and cherished the past few years with his most favorite person.Shania Twain -You're Still The One





	Still The One

**Author's Note:**

> So... I was working at office while playing random songs from my playlist when the  
> song came up, and my brain just..... Yes I wrote this during office hours. Guilty as  
> charged.

Seungkwan looked at the ceiling, a faded color of milky white, and realized. No, it’s not the fact that their bedroom needed repainting. Well, that too, but more importantly...

  
“I’m going to be 40,” he said quietly before repeating with awe. “I’m going to be 40.”

  
Next to him on the bed, Seungkwan could feel Chan stirred.

  
“So...?” Chan’s sleepy voice was followed with a yawn. “You’ll still be handsome even with wrinkles,” continued his husband dryly.

  
Seungkwan didn’t turn his head and just swung his left hand. It hit Chan’s stomach and the younger man groaned.

  
“Haven’t you _looked_ at me? I don’t have wrinkles.”

  
“You do.”

  
“Do not.”

  
Seungkwan heard some rustling and felt the bed creaked. And then the next thing he knew, the ceiling was replaced with Chan’s face.

  
“Here,” said Chan as he put a finger under the corner of Seungkwan’s left eye. The touch, combined with Chan’s gaze, managed to bring butterflies to Seungkwan’s stomach. It’s riddiculous, Seungkwan smiled to himself. It had been _years_.

“So I guess I gotta look for a better eye cream then.”

  
“Remember the budget, Kwannie.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

  
“I don’t want to hear you complaining when we don’t have enough money for the trip.” 

  
The trip. Seungkwan had to annoy his husband for months until he agreed to go on a vacation in April. It’s a celebration for their 15th wedding anniversary.

  
Seungkwan gripped Chan’s finger which was touching his face and said, “I knew we’re going to make it.”

  
Still hovering above him, Chan looked confused. Seungkwan sighed before he elaborated.

  
“Us. Fifteen years.”

  
“Oh.” Chan’s face softened at Seungkwan’s words. “Of course,” he said with a smug. “Let’s take a lot of pictures and brag ‘em to Mingyu and Soonyoung.”

  
Seungkwan laughed. A lot of people had doubted their relationship at first. Even their own friends, including the most sceptical Mingyuu and Soonyoung. Colleagues and mutual acquantaince bet on how fast they would break up. No one expected them to tie the knot, and they most definitely didn’t expect the couple still going strong into their 15th year.

  
“Hey, Kwannie.” Chan looked at him with an unreadable expression. Seungkwan raised his eyebrows.

  
“I kinda want to kiss you right now.”

  
Seungkwan snorted. “Then do it.”

  
“Promise you won’t complain about my morning breath.”

  
“Yeah, yeah. I won’t.”

  
“You gotta swear because you always—“

  
Chan didn’t get to finish his words because Seungkwan pulled him by the back of his neck and pressed their lips together. It’s not their first kiss (duh), and yet it still managed to spread warmth all over Seungkwan’s chest. He smiled into the kiss and felt content as Chan smiled back.


End file.
